Dame Sérénité
by Luna13
Summary: ATTENTION: Ceci est un Crossover de HP avec SM. Ceci est une histoire Traduite. Harry se fait retirer de chez les Dursley alors qu'il est encore un bébé. Voici le cinquième chapitre dsl pour le retard, Hiatus
1. Prologue: Invitée Favorite

Dame Sérénité  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède que la traduction. Harry appartient à Madame J.K.Rowling et Sailor Moon à Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Fic appartient à : Jess S1  
  
Titre en anglais : Lady Serenity  
  
Traductrice : Luna13 (mais j'écris en tout temps Luna ^_^)  
  
Prologue : Invitée Favorite  
  
Une longue limousine blanche s'arrêta devant une accueillante maison qui possédait de beaux murs blancs, des volets verts et une porte en acajou. Le conducteur sorti et se dirigea vers l'arrière, ouvrit la portière et offrit sa main à l'occupant.  
  
Une grande dame avec des cheveux blond argent, la peau pâle, de grands yeux bleus et vêtue d'une longue robe blanche se tint dans l'allée. Certain pourrait pensée qu'elle est dans la vingtaine, mais ses yeux d'argents démontrait qu'à travers les âges elle possédait une grande sagesse et beaucoup de compassion.  
  
« Marraine! »  
  
La dame tourna son regard vers l'entrée de la maison, juste à temps pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux émeraudes courir vers elle. Elle sourit et s'agenouilla pour attraper sa fieulle de huit ans. «Bon anniversaire Lily. Où est tout le monde? » La dame aux yeux bleu argent brillèrent alors qu'elle regardait la petite fille pleine de vie.  
  
« Ils sont tous à l'arrière! J'ai entendue ta limousine arrivée et je n'ai pu attendre de te voir! Alors j'ai couru à travers toute la maison pour venir t'accueillir ! Je suis siiiiiiiiiiiii heureuse de te voir Lady! Je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrais. tu n'étais pas venue à ma dernière fête ou à celle de Pétunia. » Des yeux émeraudes regardèrent la plus grande dame alors que cette dernière la reposait par terre.  
  
« Oh je sais. Et je suis vraiment désolée, je suis complètement débordée par le travaille, et je dois faire parfois des heures supplémentaire. Je m'étais obligée par contre de venir. As-tu reçu ton cadeau par la poste? »  
  
La petite fille approuva vivement, « Oui!, 'Tunia a reçu son médaillon et j'ai eu le mien! Je l'aime tellement Lady! Il est si beau! Il semble si délicat et fragile, j'ai pensé que maman ne voudrait jamais me laisser le porter, mais elle dit qu'il veille sur lui-même et me protège! Et il le fait! » Elle tira sur le col de sa robe verte et sorti une pâle chaîne d'argent et d'or, attaché à elle il y avait un délicat petit lys d'argent, une feuille en forme de coeur et une petite émeraude en son centre. « Je n'ai plus aucun mauvais rêve depuis que je le porte. Je ne l'enlève jamais! Merci beaucoup Marraine! »  
  
La femme aux cheveux d'argent approuva, souriant gentiment, « Tu en toute une petite toi, remarque je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien a voir avec les cauchemars, tu es en train de devenir une grande et forte fille maintenant, aucun cauchemar ne vont venir te tourmenter. »  
  
« Vraiment? » L'enfant aux yeux émeraudes cligna , « Oh bien, je l'adore de toute façon! Celui de Tunia est très beau aussi, mais. elle dit que le miens est plus beau et ne veut pas mettre le sien. »  
  
Sérénité soupira, « Ah bon, je suis contente que tu aimes le tiens. Peut- être devrions nous, nous diriger vers la fête ma petite lady? »  
  
« Ouais! C'est dans cette direction! » prenant la pâle main de la dame, Lily Evans la tira dans la maison.  
  
Le chauffeur souria et secoua la tête amusé, il alla s'asseoir dans le siège du conducteur en attendant le retour de sa maîtresse.  
  
N.T. : J'espère que ça vous as plus. Si vous voulez que je continue la traduction dites-le moi je continuerai. Reviews please.  
  
Luna  
  
N.A. : Bonjour! Merci de lire mon histoire! Je pense que je serai capable de mettre les prochaine partie très bientôt. Je m'excuse de la petitesse des chapitres, la majorité d'entre eux seront très courts, c'est pour cette raison que je pourrai les mettre plus rapidement. Si c'est plus long à mettre à jour c'est parce que le chapitre est plus long que le précédant. SVP Reviewer! J'apprécie grandement les critiques et les encouragement. Je vais probablement mettre à jour rapidement si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, mais je ne peux garantir de la vitesse, et je risque de perdre de l'intérêt pour l'histoire si je crois que personne ne la lit. Bye! ^_^ (Jess S1) 


	2. Chapitre 1: Paquet Cadeau

Dame Sérénité  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède que la traduction. Harry appartient à Madame J.K.Rowling et Sailor Moon à Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Fic appartient à : Jess S1  
  
Titre en anglais : Lady Serenity  
  
Traductrice : Luna13 (mais j'écris en tout temps Luna ^_^)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Paquet cadeau  
  
Pétunia Dursley bailla alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte avant pour aller chercher le lait. Elle ouvrit la porte se pencha vers la marche, mais à la place de trouver le lait sa main rencontra un paquet entouré de couverture.  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.  
  
Là à ses pieds un bébé était emmailloté de chaudes couverture.  
  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur une enveloppe adressée : Mr. Et Mme Dursley, 4 Privet Drive.  
  
La curiosité l'emporta, se penchant et ramassant la lettre des mains du bébé, elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire :  
  
Chère Mme Dursley, Il triste de vous annoncer que Lily et James Potter ont été tués des mains d'un sorcier noir, du nom de Lord Voldemort. Leur fils, Harry, par un miracle a survécut. Lord Voldemort a mit dans la terreur le monde magique pendant les onze dernières années. La nuit dernière, Voldemort s'est rendu à Godric's Hollow et a assassiné James Potter, et sa femme, Lily. Mais quelque chose est survenu lorsqu'il a tenté de tuer le bébé, nous croyons que c'est ce qui a mit fin à son règne. Le jeune Harry est maintenant un orphelin, et vous êtes ses derniers relatifs vivants et nous croyons qu'il est bon de vous le laissez. Des précautions contre une vengeance ultérieure de Voldemort ont été prises. Vous avez mes plus profondes sympathies pour la mort de votre sœur, et j'espère que vous trouverez dans votre cœur de quoi élever son fils en mémoire d'elle.  
  
Sincèrement, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Mme Dursley resta un moment debout, ses yeux grands ouverts, regardant la lettre.  
  
Un instant plus tard un cri se fit entendre dans Privet Drive.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Alors merci pour les reviews je vois que l'on apprécie ma traduction. Je vais la continuer pour votre plus grand plaisir. Au prochain Chapitre.  
  
Luna 


	3. Chapitre 2: La peur de Pétunia

Dame Sérénité  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède que la traduction. Harry appartient à Madame J.K.Rowling et Sailor Moon à Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Fic appartient à : Jess S1  
  
Titre en anglais : Lady Serenity  
  
Traductrice : Luna13 (mais j'écris en tout temps Luna ^_^)  
  
Chapitre 2 : La peur de Pétunia  
  
« Honnêtement 'Tunia! Cela fait maintenant un mois que l'on a le morveux. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ces stupides balivernes. » sermonna Vernon Dursley à sa femme. « D'un autre côté, cette fameuse lettre disait qu'ils mettraient une sorte de garde près de nous, Non? »  
  
« Oui, oui c'est ça......... » soupira Pétunia Dursley, « Mais ce n'est pas de ces stupidités que je m'inquiète......... Je m'inquiète plus à propos de Lady Serenity. Peu importe le garde qu'ils mettront, ça ne l'effraiera pas......... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si elle vient ici?......... Elle doit déjà être fâchée après nous de ne pas l'avoir nommée marraine de Dudley.........c'est une Tradition. »  
  
Mr. Dursley se renfrogna, « Sûrement qu'elle ne viendra pas. Les dernières fois qu'elle nous à embêter c'est à notre mariage et lors de la naissance de Dudley. »  
  
« Je sais! On ne l'a pas nommée marraine de Dudley et je l'ai pratiquement reniée.........Qu'est-ce que ça va donné, si elle est fâchée après nous? ......... Elle n'a pas d'autres raisons de faire à part nous ignorer......... mais je suis sûre que ma « Parfaite » sœur l'a nommée marraine du morveux! »  
  
Mr. Dursley hocha de la tête. « Peut-être que tu as raison......... mais il n'y a rien qu'on peut y faire, il regarda sa montre, Il faut que j'aille au bureau chérie, » Des pleurs stridents se firent entendre du haut de l'escalier. « Et ils semble que Dudley à besoin de toi, au revoir chérie! »  
  
Mrs. Dursley embrassa son mari sur la joue, « Passe une bonne journée au bureau chéri. » avant de monter à la course dans les escalier pour prendre l'enfant qui pleurait.  
  
Mr. Dursley se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le numéro 4 de Privet Drive était silencieux une fois de plus.  
  
Pétunia Evans Dursley marcha dans le salon, berçant son fils dans ses bras. Elle regarda dans le berceau qui gardait son neveux, qui comparer à Dudley restait silencieux. Elle secoua la tête, se rappelant que sa jeune sœur dormait toujours ainsi. Quand elle était plus jeune, Lily pouvait dormir n'importe quand, jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse, à ce moment elle se réveillait à n'importe quoi, même au bruit d'une goûte d'eau.  
  
Pétunia soupira, regarda le berceau encore avant de regarder par la fenêtre, où la lune paraissait encore dans la journée qui commençait. « Que sait-elle pour l'instant? » 


	4. Chapitre 3: L'angoisse de la Lune

Dame Sérénité  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède que la traduction. Harry appartient à Madame J.K.Rowling et Sailor Moon à Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Fic appartient à : Jess S1  
  
Titre en anglais : Lady Serenity  
  
Traductrice : Luna13 (mais j'écris en tout temps Luna )  
  
Chapitre3 : L'angoisse de la lune  
  
Lady Sérénité s'assit sur un banc de marbre blanc dans l'un de ses nombreux balcon du manoir, regardant la lune, ses yeux d'argent remplis de chagrin et de souvenirs. Une simple, larme cristalline glissa le long de sa joue. Elle ressentait encore, cinq semaine plus tard, la mort de sa fieulle, et n'avait pas été surprise de voir dans la presse à scandale la mort de Lily et James, malgré qu'ils focalisaient plus sur le déclin de l'empire de Voldemort que sur les Potter eux-mêmes.  
  
« Qu'allez-vous faire? »  
  
La dame tourna ses yeux vers son interlocutrice.  
  
« Tout ce que je pourrai Pluton »  
  
La justicière aux cheveux verts s'appuya sur son sceptre, ses yeux tourner vers la princesse.  
  
« C'est le sang lunaire de Lily, dans les veines de Harry qui l'a sauvé. L'amour de la lune est toujours aussi puissant qu'il l'était lorsque le royaume de la lune est tombé, et votre mère se sacrifia pour vous sauver, et pour voir si les autres sailors seront réincarnées. »  
  
Sérénité confirma.  
  
«Oui le pouvoir de la lune est puissant. Mais, ce n'est pas ça qui a sauvé Harry le soir de l'Halloween, Ou moi lorsque que le royaume du Millenium d'argent a été détruit... L'amour est ce qui active ce pouvoir, le profond et non-permanent amour... la clé de la vie elle même. Le sacrifice est nécessaire car il y a tant de pouvoir qu'il ne peut être utilisé plus d'une fois. »  
  
Pluton hocha la tête.  
  
« Et à propos des autres sailors? Avez-vous laissé dans leurs mémoires l'illusion que vous avez créée pour cacher votre véritable moi, pour ne leur rien montrer du monde dans lequel que vous vivez depuis si longtemps? »  
  
«Elles n'ont pas besoin de savoir à propos de ce monde, ou de la vérité. Elles sont enfin heureuses et libre de toutes responsabilité, et elles ne s'inquiètent plus à propos de la fin du monde ou pour l'avenir de leurs enfants. Je vais les introduire dans le monde de la magie, éventuellement, quand elles pourront le supporter. »  
  
« Et à propos d'Endymion? » Serenity sighed, "He and Rei are happy together. What we had died with the Silver Millennium, you don't have any reason to worry about the Lunarian line, as it lives on in Harry."  
  
Sérénité soupira.  
  
« Lui et Rei sont heureux ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes morts avec le Millénium d'Argent, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour la lignée de la Lune, tant qu'elle vivra en Harry. »  
  
« C'est vrai, » soupira Pluton, « Oui vous avez raison. Maintenant que vas- t-il arrivée à votre descendant? Le laissons-nous avec les Dursleys? »  
  
« Non! » Sérénité secoua la tête, «Je ne le laisserai pas vivre une enfance sans amour. » Elle soupira, « Étant sa marraine je devrais être capable d'obtenir sa garde légale du ministère anglais sans trop de difficulté. »  
  
Elle se leva gracieusement du banc. « D'ici là, j'ai besoin de me préparer. »  
  
Pluton leva un sourcil. « Même si Dumbledore est celui qui a décidé de le mettre chez les Dursleys? Il est bien trop respecté dans le monde magique! »  
  
Sérénité sourit, « Même dans ce respect qui est bien desservit, mais il a décidé que Harry serait mieux avec sa « famille ». Harry et moi sommes relatifs, je ne crois pas que les « respects » viendront avec le terme grand-mère dans le cas de notre relation. Le fait est que la mère de Lily Evans était ma descendante n'est pas très connu, alors Dumbledore ne devrait connaître cette relation. »  
  
Pluton acquiesça, « Très bien ma dame, Bonne journée. »  
  
Sérénité acquiesça et dit, « Merci Pluton. » et avec cela elle transplanna.  
  
NA : Oui la princesse Sérénité est une sorcière, du fait qu'elle peut faire une sorte de magie mais elle peut en faire d'autres, comme celle relatée dans Sailor Moon, et celle de son héritage Lunaire. De plus, l'école Japonaise de magie enseigne d'autres styles de magie autres que celles qui utilisent une baguette et les potions.  
  
NDT : Bon bien c'était le troisième chapitre. Je m'excuse du très énorme retard pour mettre à jour mais le Cégep prenait tout mon temps. Sorry about that. Mais je mis remets j'ai un bon mois de congé et je vais traduire cette fic jusqu'à ce que je commence à travailler et même là je vais trouver un moyen de la continuer. Alors une p'tite review siouplaît ça m'encouragerait pour continuer. Luna 


	5. Chapitre 4: Nous Partons

Dame Sérénité  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne possède que la traduction. Harry appartient à Madame J.K.Rowling et Sailor Moon à Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Fic appartient à: Jess S1  
  
Titre en anglais: Lady Serenity  
  
Traductrice: Luna13 (mais j'écris en tout temps Luna )  
  
Chapitre 4: Nous partirons  
  
Mrs. Dursley leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit Dudley recommencer à pleurer de sa chambre. "Pas encore!" Elle se leva avec lassitude et sorti du salon se dirigeant vers les escaliers, pour la dixième fois ce matin. Elle jeta un regard à son neveu endormi dans le berceau et soupira, "Bien, au moins je n'ai pas à le faire taire. Je peux m'occuper de mon petit garçon normal." Elle grimpa les escalier et donna à Dudley un nouveau biberon. Après l'avoir vider il se rendormi à nouveau.  
  
Toc, toc,toc.  
  
Elle soupira.« J'arrive! » Et rapidement descendit les escalier et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. « Qui peut bien venir de si bonne heure ce matin? »  
  
Ouvrant la porte, elle se figea les yeux grands ouvert. « Bonjour Pétunia! »  
  
« La... Lady Sé... Sérénité, Qu...quelle agréable surprise! » Bégaya Mrs. Dursley.  
  
La dame hossa les sourcils elégament scrutant la plus petite dame. « En effet. Puis-je entrer? »  
  
« Ou...oui bien sûr. » Elle s'effaça, « Comment puis-je vous aidez? »  
  
Sérénité avança silencieusement dans le corridor avant de regarder sa fillieule. « Je suis venue prendre le fils de Lily, Harry. Mon fillieul. » Elle arca de nouveau un sourcil et rencontra les yeux de Pétunia Dursley. « Lily a vue que cela avait un avantage de perpétuer une tradition qui exhiste depuis des siècles. J'ai été assez désapointé lorsque tu as choisi de ne pas continuer cette grande tradition. »  
  
Mrs. Dursley tressailli, « Ou...oui, bien, Vernon et moi pension nommez sa soeur, Marge... v...vous êtes toujours si occupée. »  
  
« Oh je peux toujours trouver du temps, j'en ai toujours. Mais, peut-être que tu as raison. Je suis très souvent occupée. » Sérénité souria froidement. « Peu importe. J'ai obtenue la garde légale du petit du ministère Anglais. » Elle tendi à Pétunia une fine enveloppe, qui était scellée par le sceau du Ministre. « Je crois que tu y trouveras que tout est en ordre. Maintenant, où est Harry? »  
  
« Ma...mais cet autre individu Dumbledy, ou quelquechose comme ça, a dit... »  
  
Sérénité leva une main élégante devançant les prochaine protestation.« Je sais parfaitement ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit. Mais Lily m'a désigné comme étant la gardienne de Harry si elle mourrait, le Ministre a accepté cela. Et peu importe il doit être déjà difficile pour toi d'élever ton propre garçon, Dudley n'est-ce pas? Sans... »  
  
De fort pleurs se firent entendre jusqu'à elle au pied de l'escalier.  
  
« ...avoir à t'inquiéter pou ton neveu. » Sérénité rencontra les yeux de Mrs. Dursley.  
  
« De plus je peux lui fournir une maison rempli d"amour où il pourra être élever parmi les siens. Je sais que tu n"as jamais eu une très haute opinion du monde Magique. »  
  
« Ma...mais Vernon et moi avons déjà signé les papiers! »  
  
« Lesquels sont contre-carré par les document que tu tiens. » Elle fit un signe en direction de l'enveloppe. « Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien avoir la gentillesse de me montrer où est Harry ainsi que ses affaires, nous partirions. »  
  
« Bi...bien sûr... » Mrs. Dursley asquièça vers le salon, « Par...Par ici! »  
  
Sérénité suivi sa fillieule tremblante dans le salon.  
  
Sans entrer Mrs. Dursley pointa le berceau.  
  
Sérénité avança facilement silencieusement jusqu'à lui, souriant gentiment à l'occupant endormi. Elle tourna sa tête légèrement vers Mrs. Dursley, « Et ses affaires? »  
  
Pétunia resta figé un moment. « Il n'a pas... euh... un instant! Je reviens tout de suite!» Elle couru dans les escaliers entra dans la chambre de Dudley, donna un autre biberon dans sa bouche, attrapa un sac fourra quelques vêtements et jouets de Dudley. Descendit rapidement les escaliers. « Voilà, Voilà toutes ses choses! Il n'avait absolument rien lorsqu'il est arrivé à part les vêtements qu'il portait et son panier...Ah et la lettre! Alors Vernon et moi lui avons acheté ses trucs... »  
  
Sérénité prit le sac qu'elle lui tendait, « Merci! » Elle se pencha au dessu du Berceau et prit le bébé avant de refaire face à Mrs.Dursley. Elle dit : « Merci Pétunia. Nous Partons. » Et elle transplanna.  
  
Mrs. Dursley s'évanouit.  
  
NDT : Merci pour les reviews et excusez mon retard j'ai été plutôt pris par les vacances. Alors je mis remets. Une tite review please pour ce chapitre ci. Michi. Luna 


	6. Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle maison

Dame Sérénité  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne possède que la traduction. Harry appartient à Madame J.K.Rowling et Sailor Moon à Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Fic appartient à: Jess S1  
  
Titre en anglais: Lady Serenity  
  
Traductrice: Luna13 (mais j'écris en tout temps Luna )

Chapitre5 : Une Nouvelle Maison

Sérénité apparut sur la terrasse à l'extérieur de son château, son filleul serrer dans ses bras.

Outre le fait d'appartenir à la plus puissante et respecter sorcière jamais connue, ce château était extraordinaire en lui-même, ses murs, ses escaliers et les planchers étaient fait de marbre blanc pure. Si vous regardiez de plus près il y avait d'intrigants motifs étaient gravés dans la pierre. Le plafond était fait de plaque d'argent, tout comme les rideaux des fenêtres et il y avait plusieurs fontaines placées un peu partout. Les fontaines étaient une beauté en elles-mêmes, quelque unes faisaient jaillir l'eau la plus pure et la plus claire qu'il soit, d'autres faisaient couler joyaux et métaux précieux dans leur forme liquide.

« Alors votre mission fut un succès? »

Sérénité tourna et sourit à la Gardienne du Temps, qui à ce moment était couchée sur l'un des banc sur la terrasse, sceptre en main. « Oui, un magnifique succès... n'est-il pas précieux? »

Séverine s'approcha de l'enfant endormi et sourit, « Effectivement il l'est. Vous « allez » le présenter aux Senshis? »

Sérénité soupira, « Oui, je crois... bien ils « devraient » être mis au courant du monde de la sorcellerie... bien qu'ils n'aient besoin d'être impliqué ... et ils devraient connaître le véritable moi. » Elle rit, « Le ciel sait que cela les a choqué quand j'ai rompu avec Manoru et que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait commencé à sortir avec Rei-chan. »

Séverine rit aussi, « Oui, cela les a assommé. »

Sérénité acquiesça, « Bien, je devrais les présentés à Harry-chan et le château Tsukino, un jour dans le futur. » Sentant une petite traction sur ses cheveux, elle regarda le petit enfant, qui était maintenant parfaitement réveillé, des yeux émeraudes la regardèrent avant d'observer dans toute les directions. « Ohayo. Bienvenue dans le monde des gens éveiller... » Elle lança un regard à Sailor Pluton, « Veux-tu le prendre? Je vais dire à Airineia et les autres elfes de préparer sa chambre, bien sûr elle l'a sûrement déjà fait. Je crois que je vais chercher une bouteille pour lui aussi. Ce ne sera pas long. »

Séverine approuva et se leva, pris doucement l'enfant curieux dans ses bras.

Sérénité transplanna.

Séverine berça gentiment l'enfant dans ses bras, bourdonnant et gazouillant à la pleine lune.

Quelque temps plus tard Sérénité revint. « Bien, Air'ei dit que sa chambre est prête depuis plusieurs jours... Je crois que je devrais lui donner plus de travail, elle se plain toujours que je ne leur en donne pas assez à elle et aux autres elfes. Je ne crois pas que j'aimerais être un elfe de maison, trop de travail! »

Séverine ria, « Moi de même, devrions nous amener chibi-Harry à sa chambre maintenant? »

« Bien sûr. Par ici. » Sérénité les firent passer parmi plusieurs corridors du château Tsukino, et après plusieurs passage secret et portes magiques, ils arrivèrent à leur propres chambre à coucher. Elle marcha dans le corridor jusqu'à la chambre en face de la sienne. « C'est ici. »

La chambre elle-même était probablement plus grande que la maison des Dursley entière, avec une salle de bain intégrée, une garde-robe, une petite cuisine et un balcon. Les murs et le plafond étaient en marbre blanc avec une large fenêtre en cristal qui offrait une vue fantastique sur le lac, le plancher était fait de bois d'acajou, parfaitement fini et ciré, bien sûr la plus grande partie était cachée sous un tapis bleu pâle qui était là probablement pour la protection de Harry. Un grand berceau avec de doux oreillers et une couverte d'un vert émeraude était placé près de la porte face au balcon, une table de nuit de chaque côté. Plusieurs bibliothèques s'alignaient le long des murs. Ainsi que plusieurs valises.

Séverine tendit l'enfant fatigué à la princesse.

« Viens ici. » Sérénité le déposa dans le berceau, doucement s'assurant qu'il était bien au chaud. « Okaeri nasai Harry-chan. »

Japanese Translations/ Traduction Japonaise :  
  
Senshi - Soldier, warrior (Sailor Senshi) : Sailor, guerrière ou soldat  
  
"-chan" - attached to the names of children and close friends : qui est donné aux enfant et aux amis proches  
  
Tsukino Castle - Castle of the Moon : Palais de la lune  
  
Ohayo – Hello : Bonjour ou Allo  
  
chibi-Harry - little Harry : petit Harry  
  
Okaeri nasai - Welcome home : Bienvenue à la maison

Ndt : Désolée de ma longue absence le cégep prend beaucoup de temps. Alors je vais tenté de faire plusieurs chapitres pendant mon congé sinon je vais essayer d'en traduire le plus possible. Bye bye. Luna

P.s. : Reviews please ça fait tellement plaisir des lires.


End file.
